


Hello, Welcome Back

by CiellaAnderson



Series: It's an Egoistic Starry Night [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Consort Harry Potter, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Fluff, Gen, He literally is even in his Minister for Magic facade, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Mpreg, Overprotective mama Bella, Romance, Tom Riddle is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiellaAnderson/pseuds/CiellaAnderson
Summary: It was supposed to be a peaceful gala. Totally normal and anticipated since this is the first time Minister for Magic Tom Riddle has decided to introduce his consort.Whom greeted them was someone that nearly gave them a heart attack.Sequel to Sweet Dreams, but you don't have to read that one to understand this.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: It's an Egoistic Starry Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863640
Comments: 9
Kudos: 372





	Hello, Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so please forgive my mistakes along the way. :)

There was an immediate uproar upon the arrival of the new Minister for Magic's entourage. Aside from the fact that they were formerーnot that they revoked the nameーDeath Eaters, there's also a person whom they're not expecting to see, in the Minister's arm no less.

Harry Potter.

Cameras flashed and reporters started to swarm on the outskirts of the immediate vicinity of the group in mere seconds.

"Where have you been, Mr. Potter? Does this mean you have gone dark?"

"Mr. Potter! Is it true that you truly abandoned the Wizarding World in the most dire need?"

"Is being pregnant a factor to your disappearance? How did this came to be?"

There was already a rumor about the Minister having taken a consort just before the oath taking. However, it was immediately dropped due to fear of the Minister's wrath. Now, not one reporter felt scared when there was solid evidence. Even without a proper declaration, everyone already knew that this was the rumored consort just from a once-over. 

The questions came in rapid force until the MinisterーTom Marvolo Riddleーstopped in his tracks and smiled at the reporters who immediately went silent in anticipation for the answer.

"Please address Harry in accordance to his status. He is now Lord Consort Riddle, my husband. As for your questions; Yes, he has joined my cause and abandoned the Light mid-war. However, his pregnancy wasn't a factor to his disappearance. The child was conceived after I won the ministry and, I'm pretty sure you know the process of conceiving, gentlemen. I hope that sufficed your curiosity. I order that no one is to approach my husband for questions about the war as he is not allowed to be stressed." And with that, all questions are dismissed and the group continued on their way as if there wasn't a mob of reporters in the first place.

The gala wasーfor a lack of better wordーquiet. Startling so. Instead of a ruckus, everyone was silent and those who spoke did it in whispers. No one dared to approach the Minister for Magic's circle but they stared and stared at the man whom they thought was missing.

They couldn't deny the fact that the man looked more healthy and happy than the last time they saw him in publicー Harry Potter never looked healthy nor happy during the height of the war, to be morosely honest.

Everyone just watched silentlyーobserved the supposedly 'Boy-Who-Lived'ー as he moved around the ballroom with an ease no one could comprehend. This scenario was a very uncommon thing, especially after the take over of the ministry. You see, despite Tom Riddle's obvious heritage, he kept the positions with Light Wizards as it was and this had them constantly on their toes. Most saw this as an act of mercy, but many knew better than to let their guards down. As they say; a measly mercy won't change the hideous deeds.

They also felt offended at the sight of their former saviour. Anyone with a keen eye for body language would see that. 

Who wouldn't feel offended? This was their saviour and then suddenly, said saviour became the enemy's consort. Not to mention the fact that he is to sire the enemy's child. It's deep betrayal on their part but they couldn't do anything to rectify their hurt.

Amidst the ministry crowd, two distinct people watched from afar. One had a look of anger while the other held a sad expression. 

"He disappears and shows up like this!" The man of the duo said under his breath. He 'tsked', "It's as if he whored himself to Voldemort just so he can escape."

"Harry wouldn't do that!' The woman protested, "He must've had a reason for this."

The man scoffed, "Reason? What kind of bloody reason would that be, Hermione? It's plain as day at how he's married to the enemy and pregnant as well!"

"Not so loud, Ron! This is their territory. We can't be careless." The womanーHermione Grangerーhissed as she kept a sad eye on her former bestfriend.

"I don't care!" Ron Weasley seethed, "We are the victims here! If he hadn't gone missing, then this war should've been won by the Light! He betrayed us, Hermione! He had let a lot of wizards be killed in vain!"

This outburst caused the nearby people to look in horror. They already knew what will happen to those who spoke so negatively about the Minister for Magic, and in extension, his Consort. 

"You've got spunk to talk about Consort Riddle like that." Bellatrix Lestrange said with manic anger. While she exuded the usual dark aura, many felt that it was now laced with a vague streak of overprotectiveness. It was at that moment that they suddenly realized something. The reason for the woman's sane and happy disposition for the past year was because of the Consort. 

The Consort became Bellatrix's lid of sanityー

Apparently, Ron Weasley never did get that message as he ploughed on. "Consort or not, he is a filthy traitor! He should've fought for us! He should've won for the Light! But what did he do? He married Voldemort and got himself pregnant! That whore should've died instead!"

Everyone instinctively backed away as Bellatrix's magic started swirling like a black fog. Death is lingering in the air. However, before she could even utter a spell, the object of discussion came and laid a hand on her shoulderーdiffusing whatever death she brought on.

"It's alright, mama Bella." Harry Potter said with eerie calmness. His green eyes were glowing and despite the fact that his pregnancy should've been eating at his magical reservoir, the magic surrounding him was vivid and livelyーalmost as if it's playing. "It's alright."

"No it's not!" Bellatrix insisted as she turned around and placed both hands on the man's stomach. "I can feel King throwing a fuss in there!"

A soft smile crossed the man's face and that shocked everyone. They had never seen such fond look, even more so directed to the insane woman. He spoke, "King is fine. He's just not used to your dark magic."

"Oh!" The sheepish look on her face made Weasley and Granger flinch. It almost made her look innocent. Such expression was something they never wanted to see on a murderer's face. 

"Are you sure? I can kill this foul weasel in seconds." Bellatrix insisted, the manic glee in her eyes glowing faintly. 

"Yes, mama Bella. I am sure." Harry reassured the woman before gently maneuvering her behind him to prevent any casualty. Then what he did next made each and every people in the room gasp.

Harry Potter smiledー

He smiled at his former best friends without malice nor ill-intention. It's as if he hadn't heard Weasley's acid statement.

"I can't blame you for what you don't know." He started speaking, gently caressing his swollen stomach. "Back then, I already knew that Dumbledore's intention was to have me killed for the sake of the war. I was ready to die, really. I had my mind conditioned for death anytime. That when the time finally came, I won't have any regreー"

"Harry, no. Don't think of those horrible thoughts!" Bellatrix suddenly protested, her hands clutching both of Harry's arms as if to shake him from his thoughts. "Remember what Cissy said! Just happy thoughts!"

The Consort placed his free hand over Bellatrix's as if to bodily communicate that he's alright. "I'm okay, mama Bella. We're okay." And he continued, "That when the time came, I won't have any regrets. But it turns out, I wasn't entirely ready. It's as if I had an epiphany and realized that I didn't want to die. That I haven't lived my life yet. That all of my life, everything I did was not for myself, but for people who won't even know I died for them. I guess it just snapped there. I ran away. Away from the only thing I've known. Away from the lies I cultivated."

Silence fell in the hall. By now, everyone began to listen to the confrontation, and for all those contempt the Light wizards felt for their former saviour, it made them feel guilty.

Here is their beacon of light.

A boy raised as a weaponー

Not knowing what it is to love and be loved unconditionallyー

Not knowing that he had been suffering. 

As everyone focused on the Consort, they saw the exact moment when his gaze became loving and his lips painting a breathtaking smile. It pulled a lot of stunned expressions among the spectatorsーeven from Weasley and Granger.

"I thought that I'll just go somewhere far away from here yet I wasn't sure where. At that indecision, my husbandーyour ministerーcame barreling into my life. It wasn't a romantic encounter. It was ridiculous, actually, yet there was already a spark. Right then, I knew we'll be in good terms. One thing lead to another and eventually," He fondly sighed, "I found my life in him."

"A rose-colored narration, dear."

Everyone turned to the Minister's directionーwho was walking towards Harry. Once Tom Riddle took Harry's hand to place a kiss on it, Bellatrix dutifully backed away. She knew her adoptive son is in extremely safe hands.

"If you put it that way." Harry replied with a chuckle, "Would you rather me tell them that you almost tripped over when you gave me the bouquet of roses at our first courting?"

No one expected the Minister to laugh. It was uncommon and rare on such a cold-hearted person but here it is; an expression so genuine that even the most contemptous could see that it wasn't laced with the insanity the Minister harbored for years.

It was pure happiness. 

Tom Riddle finally found what they all thought he couldn't possessー

He finally found LOVE.

"Well," Tom huffed fondly, bringing up the ravenette's hand to his lips for a quick peck. "Disastrous as it may, it was still the pinnacle for our neverending love for each other. It was the beginning of a new life and an end to the old one we hated."

That statement drew a variation of gasps and sighsーawe and admiration mixed. The Minister for Magic's poetic confession had opened the eyes of everyone in the gala unwillingly. This side of the Dark Lord meant a great changeー no longer is he a ruthless murderer. A heartless man. He has finally become human. 

Unfortunately, despite what just transpired, Ronald Weasley couldn't keep the bitterness in his heart. No matter how obvious the change had been, he would never forget the things the Minister had done in the past. The lives they've lost. The renewed betrayal he felt when he found out that Harry Potter left them for this man. Moreso, finding happiness when they've suffered for his decision in leaving. 

With one fluid motion, he drew his wand and the lethal spell on the tip of his tongue. 

But of course, faced with the Minister for Magic and his powerful consort, the spell never tumbled out of the red head's lips. Instead, he was immediately disarmed, wand hand snapping backwards from the force of the wandless 'expelliarmus'.

Whereas the room was silent during the Minister's declaration of love, it now errupted into complete chaos. This time, it was in unity of indignation as they all witnessed what spell was supposed to come out of the Weasley's mouth.

"You dare," Tom Riddle hissed venomously, almost slipping into parseltongue, and his eyes glowing red in contained anger. He carefully moved Harry behind his back, effectively creating a barrier between any possible attacks despite knowing that his beloved can hold his ground well. 

At this point, the tension in the air was so thick that it might as well been tangible, but there's an underlying awe now as they watch the unfolding scene. 

Everyone is intimate with the fact that this man was a murderer to begin with, but this act of barely contained composure and protective streak astounds them. Had this been a few years back, Weasley would have been shot dead without so much as a word. This just opened all unwilling party's trust to the Minister's reformed resolve.

"You dare hurt my Consort and our unborn child," Tom gritted, "I should kill you right now!"

Perhaps bravery is applauded but faced with death incarnate himself, sneering wasn't the best response Weasley doled out, "Why don't you, then? Go on! Kill me! Kill me so that everyone will see the monster who you really are!" 

"Ron!" Hermione Granger's mortified shriek followed the taunt. She looked back at the Minister, gauging for the anger that's been brewing within those glowing eyes. She's completely terrified at the simmering fury. The minister is now a ticking bomb, one trigger, and Ron will be done for good. 

The dark magic became so thick in the room. Much thicker than the previous tension, and it coils within everyone's veins. It's choking, and it takes a few seconds for Hermione to feel Ron's ragged breathing before she realized she's been doing the same for a few seconds now. The minister could very well kill them now with just this, and the terror is very well manifesting on her face upon that realization.

Before she could exhaust her mind for an escape, one single voice rung out.

"Tom."

...She gaped. Hermione Granger gaped so openly when that single name vanished the tempestous storm that has been swirling in those bloody eyes. The suffocating magic dissipated immediately, and she could breathe again. It's as if nothing happened in the first place.

She looked at Harry. He spoke the name with so much warmth, not even affected by the magic coming off at such a close proximity. Her eyes followed the hand that first reached out to the Minister's bicep, before it slid down to intertwine their hands. 

The smallest of stuttering sighs came out of the Minister's lips before he squeezed Harry's hand. Hermione saw all of this with her own eyes, and she's not blind to not believe that a big chunk of the Dark Lord had been chipped off because of Harry Potter's influence on him.

Their fight has long been done, she realizes. There's no Light and Dark anymore. This here, it's what a real win looks like.

"...Ron," She calls to the red-head. She felt him looking at her, felt his eyes begging to attack, but that won't happen anymore. She will be firm in her new resignated decision. "Let's stop this." 

There was a moment of silence, even the onlookers kept their mouths shut, before said man burst out into hysterics.

"What in bloody hell is wrong with you, Hermione! We are not surrendering! Surrendering means we've given our rights to the dark! You know that!"

"We've already lost, Ronald! We've already lost when the Minister started to love Harry unconditionally!" 

Perhaps her outburst was all the trigger that every Light wizard needed to finally give their full trust to the Minister. The realization is plain as day. 

"What are you talking about?! That's--"

"Are you bloody blind, Ron?!" She sobbed. Tears of shame and regret of not realizing sooner overwhelmed her, on top of the frustration on Ron's stubborness to believe. "Anyone with eyes can see that the Dark Lord changed! He changed for Harry, and now, he's growing even more because there's a baby on the way! He's not the ruthless killer we grew to know! He's been doing a good job in reforming Magical London, even I can feel it day by day even though I was in denial back then. This is the true win, Ron! There's no Light or Dark anymore! Open your eyes."

To say Harry is surprised with that outburst from Hermione. There's a proud feeling blooming in his heart in hearing her words, he always knew she's smart and that she'd come around eventually. Maybe he'd be able to reconnect with her once this whole fiasco is over. She's been a great friend, and he admittedly missed her.

Aside from that, even more proud to hear Tom's changes from an outsider's perspective. It meant that they've come a long way. That they've reached the level of acceptance from the general public they wanted in the beginning of their relationship. Major changes will start to happen after this ball ends.

Green eyes moved to stare at his former red-head best friend. It looked like he has something more to say, but struggled against it and just stormed out of the room, leaving a heartbroken Hermione who was also struggling to not go after the man. 

He squeezes Tom's hand again to convey the message that he wanted to approach the brunette. Tom squeezes back to communicate his approval and they let go mutually.

Harry hobbles a little towards his friend before he reaches out for a hug. She looks at him with wide teary eyes and immediately latches herself onto him. A warm hug that conveyed all the years they lost in misunderstanding. 

"I'm sorry for not realizing sooner. I wish was with you when you were going through all that pain." She sobs into his shoulder. 

He pats her on the head with a small huff, "It's okay, shh. It's not your fault. I may have took things hastily too."

And that was how the most memorable Ministry ball ever known closed its night. A declaration of love, a realization, a new trust, and a rekindled friendship.

Things are bound to change after this fateful night.

\---

"You have been wonderful, Tom."

Minister Tom Riddle smiles with unbearable warmth as he heard his husband's whispered compliment.

They now lay in bed, on the verge of falling asleep after that fruitful yet tiring ministry ball.

He cards a hand through soft curly locks and simultaneously places a kiss on the other's forehead.

"I should be the one saying that to you, darling." He murmurs back. 

There's a small chuckle and a pregnant stomach pressing closer as his response. 

"I love you so much, you know that right?" 

"Of course," He playfully scoffs. "You are my treasure. My life. Now, you're giving me another precious being to dedicate myself to. You are my everything."

A full blown giggle now erupted from Harry's lips, "You and your poetics. Just answer my question, you prat. Do you or do you not know I love you so much?"

Tom couldn't help but roll his eyes at his beloved's antics, but nonetheless didn't resist to answer. He first kissed him softly before smiling with all the love he could muster as he stare into those green eyes of adoration. 

"Always."

.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic right after I wrote Sweet Dreams. It should just have been plain powerplay on Harry's part here, but I fancied the idea of making Tom sound cheesy to the public to boost his newly acquired status.
> 
> Fun fact, this was written (if I'm correct) last 2018, yet I finished the whole thing just yesterday. Haha! Me and my procrastination 😂
> 
> P.S. The series name is a little random. Kudos to anyone who would be able to guess where I got it. Tip: I've been listening to a lot of korean pop this quarantine period. Haha. The series name is a nod to my current music obsession.


End file.
